


A Ranger's Devotion (Ranger x Garchomp) (F x M)

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Cock Worship, Cum covered, Cum drinking, Decorated Cock, F/M, Garchomp - Freeform, Large Cock, Love, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger - Freeform, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Rough Skin, Sloppy Makeouts, Spiked Dick, Vaginal Sex, Worship, excessive cum, musk, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: With reports of a Garchomp wreaking havoc in a nearby city, they dispatch a well known Ranger to subdue the Pokemon. When she gets there, a fumbling of her movement and the strength of the Garchomp overpowers her fast, and she's suddenly face to face with the Garchomp's dick.
Relationships: Gaburias | Garchomp/Original Character(s), Gaburias | Garchomp/Original Female Character(s), Pokemon Ranger/Garchomp
Kudos: 119





	A Ranger's Devotion (Ranger x Garchomp) (F x M)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Forgot to put notes~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, this is my longest fic I've written, and one of my favorites!
> 
> For info on new ones and to talk to me, follow me at https://twitter.com/lori_valera

Lightning crashed in the sky, making Jade jump out of her skin. The crash was close and her heavy rain coat was barely working in the harsh storm; but she needs to get there. She’s spent too long gathering the tools for this expedition into the mountains to get ruined by a little rain. The Pokemon Ranger’s quest was simple, there have been countless reports about a powerful Dragon Pokemon dwelling in the mountains that has been terrorizing nearby villages. Police officers can’t seem to take him down, and he’s already razed a few stores for food. Jade had her capture tool ready, and knew his lair had to be nearby.

As luck would have it, Jade’s eyes traced the outline of the rocky area around her and spotted an odd looking boulder jutting out. That was it. She clicked her tongue and traversed over, digging her climbing tool between the rocks before landing right in front of it. Just as she thought! Jade pulled a crowbar out of her bag, and jammed it in between the side of the rock and the cave, pulling with all of her strength. A considerable amount; she has an athletic runner’s body with well defined muscles, so moving aside this medium sized rock wasn’t the hardest.  
“HA! Who needs HM04 now?”

Clearly amused at her own strength, she took her capture tool and stylus out. The dragon was somewhere here, and she was prepared to capture him. With a crack of her knuckles, and a flick of her headlamp, she tossed her raincoat aside and delved into the cave.

Zubats, Bronzors, and Geodudes littered the cave. She heard the signature sound of an Onix somewhere in the distance as well, but Jade had her priorities straight. Some broken rocks, cracked floor, all telltale signs of where this Pokemon was going. Straight down the path, she continued for quite a ways, fending off wild Pokemon with max repels. 

Jade’s nose twitched with a faint scent of berries. She smirked, knowing that the Dragon was close. No one’s been able to get a good look at it yet, since it’s been attacking at night, but she has a few guesses based on the region. A Garchomp. Fearsome, large, rough pokemon with a pension for causing damage wherever they go. Even the Champion here has one. Following the scent of berries, she hiked up her tight orange shorts and prepared for what was near.

Up on a large stony outcropping and surrounded by what seems like dried leaves and branches, her target was sleeping soundly! Jade prepped her top and stylus, approaching silently into the large cleared out room. Her eyes darted around to see the piles of berries nearby, as well as a large pool of water caused by a leak in the ceiling. A perfect lair for this Pokemon. But Jade was done investigating, and she threw her top out.

Garchomp blinked awake, stretching out as he saw the mechanical Ranger Top fly past him, and rapidly begin to circle around his bed. Light streaked around it, as Jade was yelling “I’LL GET YOU” the whole time. Unamused, Garchomps tail slammed down onto the streak of light, shattering her capture count. And before it could spin up for another ring around him, he swiped it aside with a claw, making it clang against a wall and fall into the water. Jade’s eyes widened in stunned disbelief.

Disarmed and suddenly feeling very small near the oversized Garchomp, she stumbled back to take off running, only to trip on a small stalagmite. Seizing his opportunity, the high level Garchomp rushed her down, pinning her against the floor and looming over her. He was massive. Normal Garchomps are 6’3”, already much taller than the shorter Jade, but this one was approaching 7’. His skin was extra scarred, rougher than normal. His maw moved down to Jade’s face, sniffing at her before moving down to the rest of her body. The second she twitched, she felt claws dig into her skin. A warning to stay.

Once finished with his investigations, Garchomp grabbed her by the leg and yanked her across the ground. Jade cried out for help, but the Pokemon didn’t seem to care, instead tossing her down on the bed instead of the food pile. This was surprising to Jade; she thought she was Pokefood. Her headlamp flickered and dimmed slightly, making Jade frantically look around the room for clues on how to escape. Yet, as she turned her head, something else presented itself.

It was already pressed against her the tip of her nose insistently, demanding her full attention. It took Jade a moment to process what was happening, as her eyes trailed down Garchomp’s muscular body all the way down to his cock, unsheathed from his crotch and achingly erect. Decorated with nubs, spikes, and an intricate pattern of veins, the dragon’s dick was hanging out. Her head moved a bit to see the length; nearly a foot long, girthy, and regal. The scent of it hung on her nose for a few seconds as Jade tried to process the events unfolding. It smelled primal. Hints of sweat coating it and surrounding it in a heavy musk, mainly caused by being sheathed constantly, and apparently, being covered in its own cum over and over. The thick stench of sex surrounded her head and dazed the poor ranger before she was able to shake her head and pull away.

“Chomp.”

The command fell onto Jade’s ears. She heard it. She knew what it meant, even if she couldn’t understand the Pokemon. He said worship, or something along those lines. Her heart skipped a bit, and her cheeks were tinted red from it. She opened her mouth to say something, to protest, to say no, but nothing came out. Jade couldn’t bring herself to in the presence of such a massive, overwhelming figure. She didn’t even want to say no, her loins were aching with a need she didn’t even know was there. Jade’s eyes stayed on his dick, trying to sort her own feelings on what to do. Her mouth opened back up again, ready to answer, only to find herself already moving her head forward.

The tip of the dick tasted like it smelled, but the precum slathered member was so much hotter than she had initially thought. Jade’s tongue ran from the bottom to the top of the tip before she crawled even closer, rubbing her cheek along the pulsing side. She really wasn’t able to appreciate each and every inch of the dragon until she had pressed her face up against his crotch, the side of her face stained with his scent. She had inhibitions, but something about this Pokemon made her not care. Her attraction to him was so large not even she realized, but her tongue coming out again to lick up the side of the entire foot of meat was a good indicator.

Patiently waiting, Garchomp’s shark eyes glared down at her, sending a shiver down Jade’s spine. She didn’t even need to look up to know what he was doing to her. The ranger’s hand moved up to the base, trying to wrap completely around it to no avail. He was too thick for something like that. Instead, she moved both hands up and placed one on each side, as she slowly started to move back and forth on his throbbing length. She couldn’t stop tasting his cock in the meantime, cleaning off all of the sweat on it with nothing but her tongue.

Jade felt a claw run up her back, and her orange ranger clothing providing almost no resistance against it, falling off of her ineffectually to the makeshift bed beneath her. She helped take off the rest of the tatters, and she was exposed to nothing but the cold air around her, and the hot flesh in front of her. Jade started to pump him faster, gently placing her lips onto Garchomp’s tip and taking in as much of it as she could. A powerful, rugged claw rested on the back of her head, pushing her onto it. Jade was happy to oblige, slowly beginning to take inch after inch, her jaw aching from how massive he was. She was tearing up in the corners of her eyes from the scent all around her, heavy and almost visible in the air. Her headlamp flickered yet again, dimming further.

She was starting to gag, so much had entered her mouth. Her eyes trailing up his body up to the glaring eyes made her feel even smaller than she already felt, and only now could she truly appreciate his power. With her hands she started to really pull on his hot flesh, her pussy down below starting to stain her own panties from overwhelming arousal of the whole situation. The masculine scent that surrounded her was to blame for that, but the taste was already imprinting itself into her weak will. 

Finally, Garchomp moved, pulling his dick back and slamming it forward. She was able to take a lot more down her throat, making it distend slightly, but she took his dick as best as she could. Jade’s eyes rolled back up and her body shook from the powerful thrusts. All she could do now was hope it wasn’t too much for her. Using both hands to hold onto his dick and stimulate him further, he began to roughly thrust his hips forward, making her take as much of the dick as she physically could again and again. Its taste had permeated into her mouth, and she wouldn’t be able to taste anything else for quite some time. 

Her body froze up for a brief second, the bitch-tamer in her mouth swelling for a brief second with a small burst of precum down her throat. She swallowed it on instinct, and she felt happy; She made him do that, she made him burst with pre. She wants more. Jade’s slutty self began to push back against the dick to take more down her mouth, drool escaping from the side of her lips. Her legs trembled with need and she pushed forward on his crimson member, until she felt his voice.

“GARCHOMP!”

He yelled, the roar booming into the cavern around them. She was scared, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end from his display of dominance, before he pushed deep into her throat, deeper than she thought possible. He swelled up, as a burst of marble-colored cum flooded down her throat. The first wave was enough to almost make her pass out from the sheer amount being forced down deep into her, but he kept cumming. Again, and again, his dick was pouring his sperm deep into her throat. She felt dirty. Naughty. Happy. With shining eyes, she looked up at his pleasure stricken face, small hearts forming in her pupils. She was feeling a deep attachment to him already.

He kept cumming right down her throat, forcing his meat deeper into her gullet, the alabaster prize sinking into her, diffusing the heat through her body. She was already sweating, her hair in shambles. Drool splattered on each side of her face, mixed with precum and backflow from all of the sperm that refused to fit down her throat. She was already feeling full, Jade knew he had much more in him though, so she steeled herself and kept swallowing. After an extended climax, he finally began to pull his dick back, the spikes around the crown of his member pulling back against her throat, until only the tip was left inside of her mouth. There, Garchomp blessed his new bitch with another load, splattering all over her mouth. It tasted pungent, salty, but with so many unknown flavors, like a well seasoned meal. The royal batter was amazing, and she couldn’t stop swallowing it.

While Jade wasn’t finished, Garchomp was, yanking back out of her mouth and leaving her feeling empty, drool and cum running down her lip and hitting the cave floor. Jade’s breath was heavy, each exhale filled with the taste of his climax. Her stomach ached from all of the liquids sloshing around inside of her, but she knew she would happily take more if Garchomp wanted her too. Jade’s eyes ran up his body again, to see his expression. Intense intrigue. Her body trembled, seeing his long, wet tongue coming out and licking his own lips.

Wordlessly, she moved and pushed her back against the bed so that she was looking up at the dragon type Pokemon. Her headlamp flickered again before going out. The room grew silent, barring Jade’s heavy breath. She had no way to see him any longer, but she knew he could perfectly see her with his yellow black eyes. In a flash of passion, she felt his heavy, rough body bare down onto her, pinning her in place with no escape. Instead of scales, he had extremely sandy and harsh skin that made her feel almost raw to the touch. Yet, Jade found it endearing. She trained her entire life around rough Pokemon and environments, so she was able to handle the conditions.

She wasn’t able to handle his maw opening inches from her own face, as fear mixed with arousal in her system. Jade’s mouth opened to gasp in, only to feel his massive tongue shove into her used mouth. The rough tongue dominated the passionate embrace, her own tongue not able to get a word in edgewise to the makeout, yet she couldn’t stop from pushing further against it to let more into her. A loud slap rang through the black cavern and a cum-slathered dick sat on Jade’s exposed stomach accusingly. It was past her belly button and covering her stomach in it’s own cum. Jade knew it was too big, knew it was too much, but didn’t care. She needed his dick.

Yanking back and dragging the spikes down her stomach, the tip aimed right up into her drooling lips, before pressing up against them in a wet kiss. Precum, arousal, and a bit of leftover cum all mixed together with the embrace they shared. Jade’s legs spread out as wide as she could make them, giving her lover a better angle at fucking her with. Testing her waters, Garchomp slowly pushed the tip forward into her tight, unprepared sex.

Back arching up, the world went blank for a brief moment. She couldn’t handle it. It was too big. An intense spike of pain followed by brief nothingness, trying to comprehend the gravity of what was inside of her, before it all fell back onto a scream of ecstasy. Jade’s voice rang throughout the cave system, her cries spurring the Garchomp to keep going forward. Each and every second Jade was brought to new heights of emotion that would only be topped by the next moment of her breaking.

Though she wasn’t sure how much was inside of her, even then she knew it was too much. Jade couldn’t bring herself to care, each time she tried to think about it her train of thought came crashing down. Her hand moved down over her own stomach to feel his cock bulging her stomach out around it, and she could only helplessly smile and rest back against the makeshift bedding. 

Soon enough she felt a pressure against her womb after the longest few seconds of her entire life, forcing her to refocus on the situation at hand. Shaking her head out of it, she tried to move or feel how deep Garchomp had fucked her already, but she found herself loving it. Her eyes stared up into the darkness, directly into the Pokemon’s soul piercing eyes. Jade pushed more up against his face, her tongue finally pushing back against his and moving into his maw. His razor sharp fangs nearly pierced her tongue but she managed to keep away from them, lost in the sensation of his beastly mouth.

Jade suddenly screamed. He was done being slow, done going at her pace tonight. Garchomp was horny, and now he finally had a good bitch to breed with. The royal spikes pressing against her pussy were suddenly being dragged back and forth as he fucked her earnestly. Jade’s entire body was rocked back and forth, worn by him like a cheap fleshlight. She was drooling around his tongue, her previous adventurous tongue having retreated back to her mouth. Jade’s strength vanished, leaving behind a husk who could only cling to him.

Floating on a cloud in bliss and pain with levels she’s never felt before, Jade had already climaxed. She wasn’t sure when her first climax started and her third one ended, the emotions at such a fever pitch already that made her pleasure bleed together. Her glassy eyes stared up at Garchomp’s face yet still through the darkness. Her eyes had hearts in them and her body was building up a sweat from the rough sex. His rough skin was rubbing her raw, his claws scratching her skin and marking her as his mate.

The air grew heavier with every minute, a deluge of scents and passionate lovemaking turning Jade dizzy. Her nostrils flared up weakly, the last bit of energy left in her body sapped by Garchomp’s ministrations. Jade went near boneless, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her spark suddenly returned, stealing all of her attention. What was happening? Why was he suddenly getting rougher?

Cum. That thick, steamy batter erupted into her womb. Garchomp filled with her with as much dick as he could fit in without breaking anything, rocking his hips forward with conviction. His climax immediately filled her past her limit, but the size of his draconic member prevented most of it from leaking out behind it, instead trapping it inside of her womb and beginning to distend her stomach slightly. Her heart eyes throbbed, overtaken by the fiercest climax of her entire life. 

Cum was everywhere, splattering against her thighs and all over the cobbled together bed as well. Garchomp’s lower half was slathered in cum as well, nectar filling her and impregnating her beyond a shadow of a doubt. Her gullet was already filled with his offering, but now she was filled from both ends. She felt bloated and full of seed, but more important, faint. Her eyes fluttered shut before she fell back, Garchomp’s tongue being pulled from her mouth before she went blank.

By the time she woke up, Jade was still foggy. The abyss around her was cold, but she still felt warm and comfortable. Garchomp’s possessive grasp had her feeling safe and loved… She moved, slightly, only to feel the familiar dick throb inside of her and force her back into submission. Her thoughts were still scattered, however, Jade was perfectly content to rest against her mate. Her own heart pumped love through her entire body, and she happily rested her face against his chest, going back to sleep.

Jade’s new home was comfortable. Using a spare battery, she was eventually able to make things look nicer for them, and put together a better bed from her coat and clothing. Every night she felt his regal penis in multiple holes, but it wasn’t the reason she stayed. She stayed for Garchomp, her mate. She was completely enamored by his physique and demeanor, and all she wanted was to be near him and bear his Gibles. Jade happily stayed there as his breeder for the rest of her blissful life.


End file.
